


Snacks

by Game_of_Thorns



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Game_of_Thorns/pseuds/Game_of_Thorns
Summary: “It’s not fair that you look like such a fucking snack this early in the morning.”





	Snacks

Alex rolled over in bed as the alarm began to beep and she fumbled with it until the beeping stopped. Light streamed in through the window and shone in her eyes as she squinted at the glowing numbers on the clock to check the time. It was 6:30am. Alex groaned, rolling over again to put her back to the clock. As much as she loved her job, the hours were a pain in the ass. Settling into the pillows again, she sighed, looking across the bed at her lover. Astra was still, her eyes closed and her breathing slow. Even in her sleep, the Kryptonian looked strong and unfathomably sexy. The white lock of her hair lay on the pillow along with the rest of her brown tresses, and her hair looked more like it had been artfully rumpled rather than mussed by sex and sleep. _It’s not fair that Astra can roll out of bed looking as perfect as she does_ , Alex thought to herself, _but that’s Kryptonians for you_.

Astra, the eternally perfect Kryptonian General, reluctant saviour and hero of National City. Astra, who was her girlfriend of eight months and was currently asleep next to her. Alex smiled as Astra snuffled in her sleep and wiggled closer to her. _So much for strong…_ Alex thought to herself, smirking as she enjoyed the sight of Astra being so relaxed around her, _she’s still unfathomably sexy_. Alex let out a rush of air and closed the gap between them, her eyes slipping closed for what she swore was just a moment… and then her alarm was beeping again.

This time, Alex only vaguely noticed in her half-asleep state as Astra grumbled and shifted beside her. The Kryptonian huffed, arm reaching over Alex to fumble with the beeping phone. The noise stopped and Astra’s arm curled around her waist, at which she sighed happily. Behind her, Astra wiggled closer and huffed again as she nuzzled into Alex’s neck.

“Do you not have work today, Brave One?”  
Alex groaned, wiggling until she could roll over to face Astra, shoving her face into the Kryptonian’s breasts.  
“I wish I didn’t,” she grumbled, her voice muffled by soft skin, before raising her head to give Astra a good morning kiss. “You have work too.”  
“I am capable of getting dressed quickly, Alexandra,” Astra said, kissing Alex again. “You, however, are not.” With that, Astra sat up in their bed, the covers falling away to reveal her gloriously naked body to Alex’s very appreciative eyes. “Now, if you’re intending to be at work on time, you had best get up.” Alex groaned, watching as Astra slipped from their bed, sauntering away towards the bathroom. The door closed behind her, then there was a short amount of groaning from the pipes and then the sound of cascading water hitting the tiles.

Alex pushed herself upright and groaned as she got out of bed, pulling the covers back up to make the bed look neat again. As much as she hated making the bed, she loved it when Astra would emerge from the bathroom and find her Kryptonian armour laid out on the neatly made bed besides Alex’s uniform. The smile Astra gave her was worth the hassle of making the bed, and by God did she love Astra’s smiles.

With the last of the covers smoothed out, Alex set about getting out their clothes for the day and laying them out on the bed, finishing just as she heard the shower stop and turning toward the bathroom just as Astra opened the door. Alex immediately hurried towards her, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and pulling her in for a kiss. They lingered in the doorway for a moment, exchanging soft kisses as Alex let her hands run up and down Astra’s body before finally slipping under the towel to grab at her ass. Astra moaned, her hands slipping into reddish hair and giving a soft tug, and when they parted for air, Alex found herself smiling as their foreheads rested together. She hummed contentedly, enjoying the blissfulness of the moment as Astra began stroking and playing with her hair.  
“Mmm… Love you…” she murmured, her eyes flickering open to meet her lover’s.  
“I love you too, Brave One,” Astra replied, drawing her into a short, tender kiss before pulling back slightly, “However, we cannot stand here all day. You need to shower.” Alex groaned and slowly extracted herself from the embrace.  
“It’s not fair that you look like such a fucking snack this early in the morning,” she grumbled, rubbing at one of her eyes. Astra gave her a look meaning that she had no idea what Alex had just said,  
“Alexandra, I do not understand. I am not edible,” she said, and the confused furrowing of her eyebrows had Alex laughing. “Don’t laugh at me, Alexandra! I am not a snack!” Alex turned and sauntered into the bathroom, howling with laughter as she shut the door and started the shower.


End file.
